Beatriz Grey (Earth-9602)
Real name: Beatriz Grey Nicknames: No known nicknames Aliases: Dark Firebird Status Occupation: Student, former member of Hellfire Club of Injustice Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: Hellfire Club of Injustice, JLX Base of operations: JLX Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: No known relatives First appearance: JLA: The New Blood #1 (fake), JLX #1 (real, April 1996) History In the mixed DC and Marvel comics, called Amalgam, Jean Grey-Summers & Beatriz Bonilla da Costa combined and has been a new strong character, named Firebird. The name "Fire" from Firebird has taken from Beatriz's codename in Justice League, Fire. And "bird" from Firebird has taken from Jean's codename in X-Men, Phoenix. So, in this Amalgam comic, Beatriz's name and Jean's name mixed, and Firebird's real name is Beatriz Grey. Firebird has joined The Justice League X/JLX, a mixed organization from Justice League and X-Men. Firebird has joined the JLX recruited by Mister X. And also, in this Amalgam comics there is a story related to Dark Phoenix Saga. It called Dark Firebird Saga. When she was known as Dark Firebird, she joined Hellfire Club of Injustice. She is in a relationship ship with metamutant called Apollo (combination of Ray from DC comics with Cyclops from Marvel comics), based on relationship in Marvel comics between Scott Summers (Cyclops) and Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) Firebird's power is also from Jean Grey's power and Beatriz's power. She is a metamutant with powerful telepathic abilities, can use telekinesis, and also pyrokinesis in green flames. Her combination of telekinesis and pyrokinesis called 'telekinetic fire' that can be used to lift objects, or burn them. She can manipulate fire and flames by stimulating heat molecules to create those flames. Doesn't like Jean's fire, Firebird's fire is green, by the combination of Jean and Beatrize Power. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Green Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Telepathy: As Firebird, Beatriz Grey is known as the combination of Beatriz Bonilla da Costa/Fire from DC comics and Jean Grey-Summers/Phoenix from Marvel comics. Firebird possesses the telepathic power from Phoenix. She is a very strong telepath. She can read mind and thoughts without moves and noise, and manipulate their mind as her will. She also can project her telepathic form in flaming-green bird. Telekinesis: This is also the power from Phoenix. she possesses the telekinesis ability to lift tons of weight, and also can telekineticly reconstruct and rearrange things by their molecules. She can create the combination of her fire power and telekinesis fire, called 'telekinetic fire' or 'psycho-kinetic fire' that can lift and move things, create force fields, or burn them until their ashes. But usually she use her telekinesis to lift up her enemies, and create protective shield. Pyrokinesis: This power is combination of Fire and Phoenix's power. Fire can light up magical green fire, but can easily extinguished with water, ice, or any objects to put off fire. Phoenix can light up red flames, that can't be easily extinguished because of her ability to light up the fire by stimulating heat molecules. Phoenix's fire is cosmic fire, which doesn't need oxygen to light up. Firebird can create fire, flames, thermal explossions and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules from anywhere, usually in her vicinity, like Phoenix's flames. Her fire color is green, like Fire's flames. So her flames look like eternal green flames, although they're not. Because of Phoenix and Fire combination power, her flames are very strong, and very hard to be extinguished. The flames will extinguished if Firebird wants to extinguished the fire, or she wants to burn her enemies by their molecules, until no molecules of her enemies left because of her fire. Firebird also can burn her enemies by mentally, because of her psionic green firebird. So, she can burn her enemies by mentally, and physically indeed. both of her burnings are the same equal of pain. And she usually light up her fire in shape of fiery blazing green bird raptor. Resurrection: Firebird can also resurrect herself after death. Like Phoenix, she can resurrect herself, or anybody that she wants to life again. If she dies, she'll burn herself until her ashes, and create a 'telekinetic firebird egg' to heal herself. Super Flight: From the Fire's power, Firebird can fly at supersonic speed. She can fly with the speed of light, because of Fire's cosmic power. Abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Firebird_(Amalgam_Comics) ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-692